


House of The Rising Sun

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Time Jumps are a bitch and so is the apocalypse, and reginald but that you already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Five time jumped into the future and wished, for once, that he listened to his father





	House of The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biromantic_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biromantic_Nerd/gifts).



> Inspired by a lovely headcanon by Biromantic_Nerd

**_There is a house in New Orleans._ **

 

Five screamed.

 

Five shouted.

 

**_They call the rising sun._ **

 

Five begged to whatever deity did this to take him too, to let him be with his siblings. To let him also crumble under the mantle of The Umbrella Academy. To let him be a family in death since their father never let them be one in life.

 

**_And it’s been the ruins of many a poor boy._ **

 

Five’s legs buckled under the weight of it all. Seeing his sibling’s faces, cold, broken, dead. All gone with no chance to say goodbye. To help. To make their final moments in life full of peace. A change from the world their father forced them to live. To breathe. To create.

 

**_And god I know I’m one._ **

 

Five pushed bricks off each sibling, one by one. First was Vanya, her hand reaching towards another under the bricks. Her face pale, eyes open and white. The next, the person Vanya tried to reach, Allison. His sweet, dear sister. Throat cut from the weight of the bricks. Powerless even in death. A bitter laugh broke through his lips. Luther’s body covered Pogo’s, as though his brother thought he could save one more life. A useless thing to think but death brings out the best and worst of us all. Klaus looked to the sky and Diego looked to the ground. The latters hand linked with their mothers. A soft touch to comfort one before the end. Who was comforting who, Five didn’t want to guess. He searched for Ben but found nothing but more rumble and flames.

 

Maybe Ben survived?

 

Maybe he wasn’t alone?

 

Maybe there was hope for him to stop this?

 

**_Oh mother tell your children._ **

 

A page torn from a book hit his face. Another bitter laugh wanted to break through. The idiocy of the paper flying through the air to hit him would have looked ridiculous to anyone watching. But there was none. Just the pale faces of his siblings corpses.

 

He read the paper and for the second time that day, his fell to his knees. At least he now knows where Ben is. With his siblings, looking down or up at him. He wonders whether they are screaming like he was. Angry, full of rage and completely pissed off. Ready to rise to war and to fight.

 

**_Not to do what I have done._ **

 

His eyes scanned over their faces once more and landed lastly on Klaus. Body laid out in a cross, eyes shut as though he could bare to face death alone. Not that he would have been fully alone. Not with the others around. Guess Ben was with them in the end. An idea hit him and that bitter laugh did escape this time.

 

It’s twisted, broken and completely impossible but he hoped.

 

**_Spend your life in sin and misery._ **

 

At least he wouldn’t be alone.

 

**_In the house of the rising sun._ **


End file.
